1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste receptacles and more particularly pertains to a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle for releasing air trapped between the liner member and the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,063; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,732; U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,379; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,24; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,290; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,117.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle which is easily-removable from the container and which allows air to enter under the flexible liner member rather than on the sides of the flexible liner member as shown in the prior art.
In these respects, the suction-eliminated waste receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasing air trapped between the liner member and the container.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle which has many of the advantages of the waste receptacles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waste receptacles, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a container having a bottom wall and an open top; and also includes a flexible liner member being removably disposed in the container; and further includes a tubular conduit member being disposed in the container between side and bottom walls of the container and the flexible liner member for allowing air to enter between the side and bottom walls of the container and the flexible liner member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the suction-eliminated waste receptacle in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle which has many of the advantages of the waste receptacles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waste receptacles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle for releasing air trapped between the liner member and the container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new suction-eliminated waste receptacle that prevents the flexible liner member from sticking to the walls of the container thus allowing the user to more easily remove the flexible liner member from the container.